


through time and beyond

by OnSomeMerlinBs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1920s, 1950s, 1970s, 1990s, 2020s, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Merlin/Arthur, Humor, Immortal!Leon, M/M, Modern Era, gonna add more tags the more i write this, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSomeMerlinBs/pseuds/OnSomeMerlinBs
Summary: ”Merlin?”The music around them muffled the man’s voice a bit, but to Merlin that voice was the clearest one he had heard in centuries. Merlin raised his hand to cover his mouth. His vision got a bit blurry as tears started to form in his eyes. Few managed to escape and they trickled down his pale cheeks. Merlin gasped as the man took few steps towards him. As the years had passed Merlin had seen glimpses of people he had known what felt like an eternity ago. Those glimpses had only been figments of his imagination. But this. This was way too realistic to be just that. This was a face Merlin knew by heart.”L-Leon?”-------------------Based on some Immortal!Leon posts I've been seeing around. I just want some random shenanigans with Merlin and Leon through time because wHY NOT.
Relationships: Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 230





	1. Roaring Twenties

It had been after Gwen’s death that Merlin had decided that he had to leave Camelot. He would visit Camelot from time to time, but it physically and mentally hurt Merlin to see all he knew about Camelot to just disappear in front of his eyes. Years turned to decades. Decades turned to centuries. And before Merlin even realized centuries turned to a millennium and Camelot was no more. King Arthur and his knights of the round table were merely a legend. Merlin grieved for years, but eventually he slowly started to heal. He knew he didn’t have to, but he started living again. He started enjoying things. And Merlin was enjoying one particular night in New York in 1924 when past hit him on the face.

\-------------------------------------------

”Thank you darling”, Merlin smiled, his voice all velvety behind his deep red lips as a waiter handed him a glass of champagne.

Merlin winked at the waiter and he saw a little hint of blush on his cheeks before spinning around to join the party. He was gonna take a sip of the champagne, but the glass had decided to discover gravity as it was now on the floor, shattered in small pieces. Merlin’s mouth was slightly open as he stared at a man wearing a sharp suit in front of him. The man stared back at him. His blond hair was slicked back, but Merlin noticed few untamed curls on the sides. Merlin swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, but the other was quicker than that.

”Merlin?”

The music around them muffled the man’s voice a bit, but to Merlin that voice was the clearest one he had heard in centuries. Merlin raised his hand to cover his mouth. His vision got a bit blurry as tears started to form in his eyes. Few managed to escape and they trickled down his pale cheeks. Merlin gasped as the man took few steps towards him. As the years had passed Merlin had seen glimpses of people he had known what felt like an eternity ago. Those glimpses had only been figments of his imagination. But this. This was way too realistic to be just that. This was a face Merlin knew by heart.

”L-Leon?”

It was barely a sound, but the man nodded at it and a wide smile started to spread on his lips. Merlin let out a sound that was some kind of a mix of a laugh and a cry. He took few careful steps forward to close the distance between the two. And just like that tears started uncontrollably flowing down Merlin’s cheeks as Leon’s arms wrapped around him. Merlin knew his make up would be all over his face, but he didn’t care about that one bit. His shaking arms found their way around Leon’s middle.

”You’re gonna stain my shirt”, Leon half sniffled and half laughed.

”Do I look like a give a shit?” Merlin laughed against Leon’s neck.

”I suppose you don’t”, Leon hummed smiling.

They were starting to get eyes on them, but neither of them couldn't care less. Leon backed away from the hug, but kept his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. They just stared at each other with tear-stained cheeks and big smiles on their faces. Neither of them could believe the sight in front of them. Then Merlin’s eyes shifted behind Leon.

”Are…” he started hesitantly and glanced back at Leon. ”Are others here too?”

It pained Leon how much hope were in those words. He didn’t have to say anything to answer the question. His smile dropping was all Merlin needed. Leon could swear he heard Merlin’s heart shatter. Or maybe it was his own heart. Or maybe another broken glass somewhere in the room. Leon looked around hopelessly.

”I’m- I’m sorry. I hoped you would have had the answer to that question”, he finally said.

Merlin nodded glancing down. His shaking fingers played with the pearls around his neck. Merlin closed his eyes as he felt new tears coming out, for a different reason this time. He felt Leon rubbing his shoulders softly. Merlin furrowed his thin eyebrows in confusion and raised his gaze to meet Leon’s eyes.

”But how are you here?” he asked puzzled.

”Well, that is kind of a funny story”, Leon pursed his lips, sheepishly rubbing his neck. ”I’m immortal?”

Merlin eyes got wide as plates. He had seen and experienced a lot of things during all his years walking on this planet and he thought that nothing could surprise him anymore. But what Leon had just said was something Merlin wasn’t prepared for at all. He closed and opened his mouth, completely speechless. He looked around trying to grasp what Leon just said. Merlin felt a bit lightheaded and he grabbed Leon’s shoulders for support.

”You’re _w_ _hat_?” he shouted a bit more louder than intended.

”Be quiet Merlin”, Leon whispered as he looked around to see more people looking at them. ”Let’s go sit somewhere more quiet.”

Merlin looked around the room biting his lip. Suddenly a sly smile appeared on his lips. He grabbed Leon’s hand and started dragging him across the room.

”Follow me.”

They walked to the side of the room. There was a man next to a door. Merlin went to him, flashing a smile before whispering something into the man’s ear. The man blushed furiously before opening the door. Merlin nodded at Leon and they went in. Leon gave Merlin a questioning look, but the other just lazily waved at him. Merlin closed the door, muffling the music coming behind it. The room wasn’t much, just a small backroom with some supplies. But they were in private.

”What was that about?” Leon chuckled pointing at the door.

”He just owed me favour”, Merlin shrugged.

Leon just nodded, not pressing Merlin further. But he couldn’t help himself and think what had happened with Merlin and the man behind the door. A little blush crept up his cheeks and Merlin snorted, shooting an amused look at Leon.

”Nothing like that”, he laughed and sat on a small table in the room.

”Never so sure about you”, Leon smiled sitting next to Merlin.

Leon got a light shove to his side. They both glanced at each other chuckling. Merlin got up and went to look at the shelves. He came back with a bottle. He wasn’t entirely sure what it contained, but he opened it anyways. Merlin took a sip grimacing and offered it to Leon, who gave the bottle a dubious look before drinking as well. They sat there for few minutes, taking turns with the bottle.

”So… You’re immortal?” Merlin broke the silence.

Merlin shifted his eyes from the bottle to Leon’s eyes. Leon just nodded exhaling.

”I suppose you are too?”

”Well, I’m the one who is the sorcerer in this room so I don’t know if that is too surprising”, Merlin smiled, but his face formed into confusion after the words came out of his mouth. ”Wait a second. Are _you_ a sorcerer?”

Leon let out a warm laugh. He looked up at the ceiling thinking. He knew he wasn’t a sorcerer, but he still wasn’t exactly sure what he was. He just knew that he never seemed to be able to die.

”To be honest Merlin, I have no idea what I am”, he sighed finally. ”I don’t do magic so I’m not a sorcerer. I do age, but then one morning I could be young again. It’s not something I can really control. Even after all these years it’s still very confusing. I don’t know, but I just go with it”, he added turning to Merlin again.

Merlin listened carefully with a faint smile. He put his arm around Leon’s shoulder. Leon mirrored the action. They swayed there, the alcohol starting to make the two slightly tipsy.

”It’s a shame though”, Merlin muttered making Leon give a puzzled look at him. ”That we didn’t find each other like 1000 years ago.”

”It really is”, Leon said and took the bottle into his hands. ”I guess we have a lot to catch up on.”

”That we do”, Merlin giggled and leaned in to let Leon pour some of the drink into his mouth, most of it going on them though making them both laugh hysterically.

They talked for hours. There were tears in their eyes, from crying, but also from laughing too hard. ’You convinced William Shakespeare to put a knock-knock joke into a play? Why am I not even surprised Merlin?’ They learned that there had been many occasions where they could have had potentially meet. One bottle of suspicious drink turned into a second bottle. The second turned into a third bottle. The pair had found their way to the floor.

”I have to say one thing”, Leon hiccuped and grinned at Merlin. ”You do make a pretty flapper.”

Merlin sat up clumsily. He looked down on his black and gold dress. He had to admit that he indeed did make a pretty flapper. Even after all the years behind him he was still lanky and boyish, pale and his natural hair was pretty much made for a flapper girl. All he needed was a little bit of styling and make up.

”I suppose I do” he laughed.

”I wonder what Arthur would say”, the other winked getting up as well.

Merlin felt a blush appear on his face. He looked to his side.

”He probably would laugh at me”, Merlin mumbled and took one of the bottles trying to drink from it, but finding it empty.

”Don’t say that Merlin”, Leon said wiggling his eyebrows. ”I don’t want to know about any details, but I’m sure your poetry lessons would have gotten a nice kick with that dress.”

”Poetry lessons?”

Merlin turned to look at Leon, visibly confused. Leon stretched the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling quite hot. His face was bright crimson red, matching with the smudged lipstick of Merlin. Merlin nudged his side gently. Leon cleared his throat.

”You know… Poetry?” Leon tried awkwardly.

”I have no idea what you’re talking about Leon”, Merlin snorted and stared at the empty bottle in his hands.

”I mean, um”, Leon started finding it hard to form words. ”It really wasn’t a secret that the marriage between Arthur and Guinevere happened just so that there could be an heir. Of course she was a good queen and all too, but there wasn’t anything romantic between them in the end. She had Lancelot and I thought, well, people thought that you and Arthur… You know…”

Slowly the realization started dawning on Merlin. His previously furrowed eyebrows were shot up and his mouth was gaping. He looked around in disbelief. Not that Merlin hadn’t wanted things between happen him and Arthur, because he totally had, but it didn’t mean that something had actually happened. He stared at Leon like the man had grown a second head.

”What? No!” he shrieked his already red cheeks getting even brighter colour. ”Me and Arthur didn't do any… poetry”, he muttered the last part looking away.

”Oh.”

Leon blinked. He didn't know what else to say. He stared at Merlin for a moment, but the alcohol was making it hard to focus on anything. His eyes wanted to close themselves and Leon let them do just that when he laid back on the floor. He heard Merlin do the same. They laid there in silence who knows how long until Merlin hiccuped before speaking.

”Leon?”

”Hmm?”

”What do you mean _people_ thought?”


	2. 1955 could be a dream

After the events in New York Merlin and Leon decided to visit the Lake of Avalon. Nothing was the same as it had been back in the old days, but both of them felt the familiarity of the place and they decided to set up a base there. They build a little house where Merlin had had a hut ages ago, but was long gone now. They travelled. Sometimes together, sometimes alone. They did a lot together, especially during the first years, but they also had their own things going on. While Merlin was busy helping J.R.R. Tolkien with the first The Lord of the Rings book, Leon was hunting down Louis Lepkin, the mobster. Together they helped Jews to freedom during WW2. But no matter what, they always found their way back to their safe haven.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


”I’m bored”, Merlin said putting down his empty milkshake glass.

  
  


Leon just hummed, not taking his eyes out of the newspaper he was reading. He licked his finger to turn a page before swiping one of his curls behind his ear. Sighing Merlin slumped down to basically lay on the cafe table. He closed his eyes as he tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the song playing in the background.

  
  


”Life could be a dream…” he mumbled the lyrics.

  
  


Leon peeked behind the newspaper chuckling. His skin wrinkled around his eyes as he smiled at Merlin. He put down the paper, turning it around to show it to the other. Merlin lifted his head up a bit, trying to focus his gaze on the article Leon was pointing at.

  
  


”They’re showing East of Eden in few hours”, Leon stated. ”Wanna go see it?”

  
  


Merlin took the paper into his hands. Brows furrowed he read through it. His fingers found their way to play with one random loose greased hair strand.

  
  


”That James Bean is in it. He’s getting quite big-” Leon started explaining but Merlin cut in.

  
  


”Dean.”

  
  


”Huh?”

  
  


”It’s James Dean”, Merlin laughed folding the paper to put it away. ”But sure. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a movie.”

  
  


Leon nodded and took his half empty soda bottle. Merlin stared at the man as he chugged down the drink in one go. Leon shot Merlin a questioning look who wouldn’t stop staring. Merlin’s lips twitched slightly and he brought his hand to cover his mouth, trying to hide his smile.

  
  


”What is it?” Leon asked and grabbed his jacket.

  
  


”You have greys.”

  
  


Leon quickly turned his face to Merlin, who was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Leon squinted his eyes at him which only made Merlin laugh.

  
  


”I do not!” he pouted.

  
  


”Yes you do”, Merlin pointed grinning.

  
  


Leon moved closer to the window trying to look at his reflection and pulled his hair to inspect it. Few teenagers walked by, giving Leon confused stares. Now that Leon looked at himself properly he realized that he indeed had greys. He also had wrinkles. At some point he had started to look somewhat old. Merlin snickered as Leon looked down in defeat.

  
  


”I have greys”, he muttered.

  
  


”Told you so”, the other quipped before standing up.

  
  


Leon sighed and got up as well. He put on his jacket before they walked out of the cafe. They were blinded by rays of sunshine, giving a little warmth to their faces. They started walking down the street. Leon was looking rather miserable and Merlin gave him a gentle shove.

  
  


”What’s the matter?” he smiled softly. ”It’s not like you haven’t aged before. I haven't been able to witness it yet though.”

  
  


Leon ran his hand through his, now greying, hair. He looked down at his clothes. He didn’t really look like someone in their 20s with his straight grey slacks and a matching jacket with a button up shirt underneath nor did he even try to look like one, but he still felt old. Leon obviously was old and even though right now Merlin looked like a teenager, he was old as well. But Leon wasn’t a damn grandpa. Not yet.

  
  


”It’s always like this”, he smiled half-heartedly. ”Even though I’m immortal I still get all the difficulties that come with age. I get clumsy, slower and tasks start to get harder and harder. At some point you just start waiting for death. Or restarting in my case I suppose. But damn, did I sometimes wish I would actually die. ”

  
  


Leon’s eyes were glistening a bit, few tears wanting to escape free. The two stopped and Merlin wrapped his arm around Leon’s shoulder. He squeezed him reassuringly as one tear run down Leon’s cheek.

  
  


”I’m really sorry”, Merlin murmured as he drew circles around Leon’s shoulder.

  
  


”Don’t worry about-”

  
  


”No”, Merlin said sternly before Leon could end his sentence. ”I really am sorry Leon. I never really thought about that. It’s easy for me. I could just snap my fingers and boom, I’m young again. But you… It’s different.”

  
  


Leon turned to Merlin who looked at him with determination. Leon gave a quick smile to him. He ruffled Merlin’s hair, immediately regretting it. His hand was all sticky, thanks to Merlin’s styled hair. Leon grimaced making Merlin giggle. Leon let out a little laugh as well swiping his hand to his pants.

  
  


”Thank you Merlin”, he sighed giving a friendly pat on Merlin’s back.

  
  


They continued walking, stopping by a park. They sat down on one of the benches. Well, Leon sat down. Merlin laid on the bench, his legs hanging off the edge. They chatted for quite a while and watched people pass by them. They noticed two boys teasing a duck the a pond near them. Suddenly one of the boys fell to the pond with a yelp. Leon glanced down at snickering Merlin to see his eyes turn from golden to blue.

  
  


”Merlin!” he whispered, but couldn’t hold chuckle coming out of his mouth.

  
  


”That’s what you get when you bother innocent animals”, Merlin giggled and sat up. ”What time is it? Is the movie gonna start soon?”

  
  


”We still have like 30 minutes”, Leon said checking his watch. ”But we can go to the theatre and maybe get some popcorn while we wait.”

  
  


”Really Leon?” Merlin grinned raising his eyebrow. ” _Maybe_ get some popcorn?”

  
  


”Alright, we _will_ get popcorn”, Leon snorted rolling his eyes.

  
  


With a happy squeal Merlin jumped up. Leon followed and they started their way to the movie theatre. Leon smiled at Merlin who almost looked like a child with his silly smile and light skipping ahead. It amazed him how carefree and joyful Merlin could still be, despite all the stuff he had gone through throughout the years.

  
  


”Caramel or normal popcorn?” Leon asked as they arrived to the theatre.

  
  


”Hmm”, Merlin thought pursing his lips. ”Normal.”

  
  


”Normal it is”, the blond nodded and walked to the counter. ”Two tickets and one big popcorn, please”, he said to the young woman at the counter.

  
  


Merlin raised his eyebrow curiously as the woman winked at Leon when handing out the tickets and the popcorn. Obliviously Leon just flashed a charming smile at her, making the woman blush. The man came back to Merlin who gave him a knowing look.

  
  


”What now?”

  
  


”I think she’s into you”, Merlin said and took a handful of the popcorn, shoving them into his mouth.

  
  


Leon turned his head to the woman who was looking at the two, but quickly looked away. Leon tilted his head in confusion. The woman gave a quick glance and smile at him. Leon waved at her and she was blushing again.

  
  


”Nah, I don’t think so”, Leon said turning back to Merlin, but Merlin just gave him an unamused look. ”Wait, really?” he added furrowing his eyebrows.

  
  


”Seriously Leon… For someone who says they can sense flirting happening around them, you really are blind when it comes to people flirting with you”, Merlin just scoffed. ”Is that why you never really had anyone? Too busy observing other people flirting that you didn’t have time for your own adventures?”

  
  


”Didn’t really need to observe something that was basically shoved to your face…” Leon muttered under his breath.

  
  


”What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
  


”Oh nothing, just reminiscing one king and his servant back in the old days”, Leon said with a smug grin.

  
  


Merlin glared at Leon and threw some of the popcorn at him as they walked to their seats. There weren’t that many besides them, just few groups of teenagers and couples. Merlin slumbed down on his seat, pouting and his arms crossed on his chest. Leon nudged his side.

  
  


”Aw, don’t be like that Merlin. I’m just messing with you.”

  
  


”Just shut your mouth”, Merlin said glancing at Leon who was still grinning like an idiot.

  
  


”Alright then”, Leon chuckled sitting down on his seat. ”Not a word.”

  
  


Merlin punched Leon’s arm lightly, a small smile on his lips. He couldn’t stay mad at Leon for too long. If he even was mad in the first place. Leon could be annoying, but Merlin knew that he could also be that. Both of the men were smiling when their eyes met again. Suddenly Leon jumped a bit, like he just got an idea. He got one popcorn between his fingers.

  
  


”Watch this”, he whispered.

  
  


Leon turned and Merlin followed his gaze. Leon bit his lip as he aimed. Merlin quickly realized what was happening and he started laughing silently. Leon threw the popcorn, landing it on some guy’s hat. The man didn’t notice a thing so Merlin threw one as well, now two popcorns sitting next to each other on the guy’s hat.

  
  


”I wonder when he will notice”, Merlin whispered as he threw one more.

  
  


Leon didn’t say anything, just let out a mix of a cough and laugh into his fist. Suddenly the lights went out, indicating that the movie was about to start. Merlin took off his bomber and placed it behind his head to make the seat a bit more comfortable. Leon threw one more popcorn, missing this time, before settling down to watch the movie.

  
  


”Oh, that definitely was interesting”, Leon said as he and Merlin walked out of the movie theatre.

  
  


”Mm, yes”, Merlin agreed. ”We could discuss about it with some food though. I’m starving.”

  
  


”You’re always hungry. You just ate most of our popcorn”, the other laughed. ”But sure. I’m getting quite hungry as well. Wanna go to that one place down the street? Mack’s or something?”

  
  


”Yeah sure.”

  
  


They walked as the sun started setting down, creating shadows around the two. Merlin always loved this time of the day. The evening sun was beautiful and the air was cool. They soon arrived at the restaurant. The place wasn’t awfully full and they found a free table next to a window.

  
  


”You know...”, Leon suddenly said as they sat down. ”I don’t wish it anymore.”

  
  


”Don’t wish what?” Merlin asked inspecting the menu.

  
  


”Dying”, the other said making Merlin raise his gaze at him. ”Because now I have a friend, that hopefully won’t leave me anytime soon, to experience the world with”, he continued with a fond smile.

  
  


”And so do I”, Merlin smiled back, his eyes shining.

  
  


Leon took a hold of Merlin’s hand, and gave it a firm squeeze. The two really were happy that they had each other. Young waitress, maybe around 16, came to their table. She smiled at them sweetly before opening her mouth to speak.

  
  


”Have you two decided what you want yet?”  
  
  


”Um, yes. I’ll have fried chicken with fries, thanks”, Leon said pointing at the menu as the waitress wrote down the order nodding.

”And you?” she asked turning to Merlin.  
  
  


”I think I’ll have same thing”, he smiled.

They watched as the girl walked away. After around 10 minutes their food arrived. They talked about the movie, the woman there and just other random things as well. At some point Leon cracked a joke, making Merlin almost choke on his food. As Leon slapped Merlin's back laughing, helping the poor guy breathe again, he thought how good life was at the moment with a friend on his side.


	3. having the time of your life in 1977

”You can’t be serious.”

”Oh, yes I am.”

Just few seconds ago Merlin had taken out a pair of pants out of his bag. He was holding them in the air, wide grin on his lips and his eyes shone in excitement. Leon looked at them in pure horror. The pants were quite wide at the legs, but they were definitely going to be a tight fit at the waist. The golden fabric had a sheen to it and there were some sequin at the bottom.

”Nope”, Leon said raising his hands in the air and turning around to unpack his suitcase.

”Oh, come on Leon”, Merlin whined. ”These can’t be the worst thing you’ve worn in your life.”

”You’re right with that one. They aren’t because I haven’t worn them and I never will. Period.”

Merlin dragged himself to Leon’s bed. He pouted at the man, giving him his best puppy eyes. Leon ignored him and kept taking out his clothes and things. Merlin shoved the pants to him, but Leon put them aside.

”Come on, we’re gonna go see ABBA. You have to wear crazy shit. You can’t go there with your regular clothes”, Merlin tried, only to get a very Gaius like eyebrow lift from Leon.

”I can and I will. These clothes are crazy enough for me”, Leon said putting a pair of plain suede pants and a dark blue button up shirt on the bed.

”Don’t ruin my night”, Merlin said dramatically splayed on the bed.

”I’m not ruining your night. You can wear whatever you want and I can wear whatever I want.”

Merlin only stuck his tongue out. Leon rolled his eyes at the action. He took some of the things with him and went to the bathroom. Merlin heard the shower go on as he laid on the bed, letting his eyes fall shut. He just listened to the water going until it stopped. Suddenly Leon’s voice echoed from the bathroom.

”What are you going to wear anyways?”

”Oh, Freddie was kind enough to give me his fur jacket”, Merlin mused getting up to check the mini fridge of the room. ”The Killer Queen one. I promised to spice up their next show in return.”

Just as Merlin took out a bottle of sparkling wine Leon’s head appeared behind the bathroom door, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. Merlin showed him the bottle, receiving a nod of agreement. 

”What do you mean spice up? You gonna do magic during their show?” Leon asked before disappearing back to the bathroom.

”Yeah. Nothing too weird though. Don’t want it to be too suspicious.”

Merlin popped the bottle open, some of the wine spilling on his hands. He just wiped his hand to his shirt before rummaging through the cabinets of the room to find some glasses. Leon emerged out of the bathroom wearing a worn out t-shirt and underwear. Merlin handed him two wine glasses.

”Want to call some room service before we leave?” he asked as he poured the wine.

”Sure thing. I’m getting quite hungry.”

Due to the fact that Merlin’s bed was full of Merlin’s things and there weren’t any room there at the moment, the two made their way to sit on Leon’s bed. Merlin placed the bottle on a side table and took one of the glasses from his friend.

”How is he doing?” Leon asked leaning against the wall. ”With the break up and stuff?”

”Freddie? I mean, it was expected”, Merlin shrugged taking a sip of his wine.

”Doesn’t make it any easier.”

”Yeah. I know they still care a lot about each other”, Merlin said before chugging down the rest of his drink. ”But I’m sure things will work out for them in the end.”

”Hmm, we should pay him a visit”, Leon smiled as he poured more wine for them.

Merlin let out a small noise of agreement as he drank. Silence fell between them after that. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence by any means. The two really enjoyed moments like these, just hanging around together with a drink in hand and with no worries of tomorrow. After they emptied the bottle, Merlin got up.

”Alright, I’m gonna take a shower now.”

”I’ll call the room service. Anything special you want?” Leon got up as well, heading towards the phone.

”Nah. Surprise me.”

Leon nodded at that and grabbed the phone. Merlin took his shower and the food arrived quite soon after that. Time flew quickly and the men realized that they had to leave soon if they wanted to make it to the concert in time. Leon felt the alcohol buzzing in his head as he got up from the floor where they had found themselves at some point.

”You know what Merlin”, he suddenly said staring at the empty wine glass he was holding.

”Yeah?”

”Give me the damn pants.”

Merlin looked at Leon in shock, but the shock soon formed to excitement. Leon already regretted the whole thing as he watched Merlin snatch the pants and push them onto his lap. It was definitely the wine doing it’s thing, because Leon would never wear the pants if he was sober. At least that was what Leon told to himself.

”Are you sure?” Merlin giggled as Leon was inspecting the pants with an unsure expression.

”Not really, but might as well.”

With that Leon went to his bed. He looked at the pants and shirt he had placed there earlier. He ignored the pants, but grabbed the shirt. He threw away the t-shirt he was wearing, quickly getting the button up on. Leon held up the golden pants, wondering if he still could escape out of this.

”Just do it”, Merlin cackled.

Leon walked to a mirror, looking at his reflection. He had planned to wear the shirt and he really liked it. The only problem was the gold pile of fabric in his hands at the moment. He took a deep breath before wiggling his legs through the leg holes.

”No wonder Bee Gees sound how they do. These things give no room to breathe”, Leon huffed in front of a mirror as he pulled up the monstrosity Merlin called pants.

”They suit you just fine”, Merlin chuckled and walked behind Leon. ”Goes well with your hair.”

”As if!” Leon shrieked as he turned around to see a grinning Merlin.

”Hmm, needs just one more touch”, Merlin muttered as he looked at Leon.

He stepped forward pursing his lips. Merlin unbuttoned Leon’s shirt so that only two buttons at the bottom remained buttoned. He stared at Leon, who didn’t look too happy about the unbuttoning, a big smile spreading across Merlin’s face. He spun the blond around to face the mirror again.

”Now you’re ready”, Merlin chirped sounding very pleased with himself.

”I thought we were going to see a show, not be the show”, Leon said as he looked at himself in the mirror. ”I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this”, he sighed turning around to see Merlin going through his own clothes.

”Because we’re friends”, Merlin smiled at him. ”And I know you secretly like it”, he added and took out a shining red jumpsuit. 

Leon turned to the mirror again. He had to admit that he indeed quite liked how the clothes fitted him. He just wasn’t used to being so out there. He preferred to stay in the background. He had lost the track of time inspecting himself as the next thing he noticed was Merlin standing next to him, already dressed in his jumpsuit and ridiculously high platform heels.

”Come on big boy. You can ogle at yourself later, but now we have a show to go to”, Merlin said with a grin and patted Leon’s back.

Slightly blushing, Leon blamed the alcohol for that, Leon walked to get his shoes. Merlin just shook his head as he put on his fur jacket and took a good look of himself in front of the mirror. Merlin snapped his fingers, making his eyes turn golden and his hair grow a good few inches to frame his face.

”Shall we go then?” he asked walking to Leon.

”I suppose so. Do you have the hotel key?”

Merlin showed the key before shoving it into his pocket. Leon nodded grabbing his jacket and was about to open the door, but suddenly Merlin turned back to the room. Leon was about to open his mouth to ask what Merlin had in mind, but before he could do that, Merlin came back with another wine bottle.

”Something to drink on the way”, he grinned.

”Of course”, the other laughed.

They made their way out of the hotel, a blizzard hitting them on their faces. Leon cursed ’ the blasted stupid fucking Swedish weather’ and Merlin tried his best not to fall, but the snow, alcohol and his heels did their trick and Merlin found himself laying on the ground. With an empty wine bottle and both of the men being slightly tipsy, they eventually managed to get to the show. They were a bit late, but so was ABBA itself, thanks to the blizzard. They still had a blast jamming and singing to the songs. Especially Merlin let himself go wild. Maybe little bit too wild as he was now basically carried by Leon back to their hotel.

”Dancing queen…” Merlin mumbled against Leon’s shoulder.

”Hang on... just one… more second”, Leon muttered and tried to fish out the hotel key from Merlin’s pocket.

”Hey!” Merlin shouted with a slur, trying to straighten himself up, but just crashing onto Leon again. ”Don’t grope… me.”

”I’m not groping you. I’m trying to get us in to our hotel room”, Leon hissed sounding a bit annoyed as he finally found the key.

Leon might have been a bit drunk when he opened the door with his wobbling fingers, but he was nothing compared to Merlin who was completely smashed. Leon pushed the mumbling mess inside before getting in as well and closing the door. He turned to see Merlin giggling on the floor. 

”What on earth the guy gave you Merlin?” he huffed, helping Merlin to get up.

”What guy?” Merlin slurred in confusion.

Leon looked at Merlin in disbelief. He didn’t even remember the guy who had come to talk with them. The guy who had been making out with Merlin before he had given something to the said sorceress. Leon hadn’t noticed that, until it had been too late. Leon pinched his nose bridge groaning.

”I need a drink”, he whispered mostly to himself.

”Me too!” Merlin squealed leaning against Leon.

”No Merlin, you’re going to bed.”

Leon guided Merlin to his bed, placing him to sit on it. Merlin was swaying and smiling, his eyes drooping as Leon just dumped all of Merlin’s things off the bed to the floor. Merlin fell against the mattress. He felt Leon taking off his shoes as his eyes closed themselves.

”I’m not that drunk”, Merlin mumbled when Leon helped him under the covers after taking off his jacket.

”Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

”Mm… Yes... Sleep…” 

Merlin was already falling to sleep as the words dropped out of his mouth. Leon looked at his friend before walking to the fridge. He took out a small liqueur bottle and went to his own bed, their previous wine glasses still on his side table. He kicked off his shoes and settled down on the bed, his back against the headboard. Before Leon could even get a glass in his hand, a very happy shout came from Merlin's bed.

”Young and sweet!”


	4. 1992 is all gone now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so uh im very sorry that it took me over A MONTH to update this. work just has been rather crazy during this summer and i just feel like i havent had any time to work on this thing. my vacation is starting soon though so i promise it wont take me another month to update again.
> 
> also sorry for another queen reference which somehow turned into sad deaky hours. i dont know what happened. it wasnt my intention i swear lmao. but bruh you cant tell me leon and deaky wouldnt be good friends because THEY TOTALLY WOULD. you cant change my mind.
> 
> im picturing the lake of avalon to be in glastonbury even though i know glastonbury tor isnt really an island anymore these days. but oh well. its still there okay.
> 
> we are nearing the present day and some blond kingly guy is gonna appear very soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> anyways lets get into this chapter before i ramble some more

A blond man walked towards Merlin and Leon who were standing by a stage. There was a bittersweet smile on Merlin’s lips and a tear of many from that night rolled down his cheek as he watched the people on the stage. Merlin still heard the crowd cheering when he closed his eyes as the blond embraced him.

  
  


”Thanks Merlin. Freddie would have appreciated all those effects you did”, the man said patting Merlin’s back.

  
  


”No, thank _you_ Rog”, Merlin smiled backing away from the hug to see the other remaining bandmates of Queen approach them. ”The show was incredible.”

  
  


Brian grabbed Merlin’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. John walked to Leon’s side. The two laughed as Roger and Brian fought over who could hug Merlin, the fight ending up with Merlin being squeezed between the two rockstars. Leon’s gaze wandered to the stage again, watching the people there.

  
  


”An extraordinary goodbye to an extraordinary man”, he said nudging John’s side gently.

  
  


”That he was”, John hummed with a sad smile and turned to look at the stage as well.

  
  


Leon smiled softly at the man. Many emotions were battling inside him. He and Merlin had gotten pretty close with the band. Leon considered them as their friends. Hell, they even knew about Merlin’s magic and the two being immortals. Losing Freddie had hurt Leon, but he couldn’t even imagine what it was like to Freddie’s family and bandmates. He was pulled out of his thoughts when John spoke again.

  
  


”I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

  
  


”What do you mean?” Leon asked puzzled.

  
  


His brows furrowed Leon watched as John pursed his lips thinking. The man looked troubled, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Leon guided them a bit farther away from the other three. Finally John let out a shaky breath and run his hand through his graying hair.

  
  


”This”, he said waving his hand and pointing to the crowd and stage. ”Touring around the world while lack of sleep and the guys bickering at each other makes you wanna throw yourself out of the window”, he continued and Leon followed the movements of his hand. ”Hurts too much.”

  
  


One tear had managed to escape to make its way down John’s cheek. When John closed his eyes and a sob came out of his mouth Leon hugged him. Leon’s eyes met with Merlin’s who was looking at the two rather confused and worried. Leon just flashed a tight smile before turning his attention back to John.

  
  


”You don’t have to do it.”

  
  


”I know”, the other mumbled barely audible. ”Brian and Roger want to though. Maybe not right away, but they were made to perform. Just like Freddie. And they can of course do that, but I can’t do it anymore. Not with them or with anyone else.”

  
  


Leon pulled away to inspect John’s face. Few more tears were now staining his cheeks, but he also looked a bit more calm now that he had managed to pour his heart out a bit. Leon glanced at Merlin again to see that now Roger and Brian were looking at them as well. They had sad, but understanding expressions in their eyes.

  
  


”You know you can always talk to me, right?” Leon said and John gave him a nod. ”But how does it sound that we join the others now and try to forget the sorrows at least for tonight?”

  
  


”Yeah, that sounds good”, John said and a small, but genuine smile spread across his lips.

  
  


”Great”, the blond, but also slightly graying man said squeezing John’s shoulders.

  
  


John wiped his tears and the two gave each other warm smiles before heading back to Merlin, Brian and Roger. Roger pulled John into a hug making him yelp in surprise. The other three just chuckled at them before all of them made their way to backstage. They had a grand time and before they even realized it was the next day and Merlin and Leon were on their way back home.

  
  


”What happened yesterday?”

  
  


Leon was lost in his thoughts when Merlin’s voice startled him back to reality. He turned to look at the man sitting next to him driving the car.

  
  


”Hmm, what?” he asked confused making Merlin roll his eyes.

  
  


”What happened yesterday?” the raven hair repeated his question. ”With John.”

  
  


”Oh yeah that..." Leon muttered rubbing his neck. ”He’s just having a hard time. Freddie was and still is very dear to him”, he added shrugging.

  
  


Merlin nodded and gave a quick glance to Leon before turning his attention back to the road. They sat rather quiet the rest of the trip, with only few phrases thrown in the air, until the familiar sight of Glastonbury was ahead of them. Merlin stared at the lake when they were almost home.

  
  


”Do you think he will come back someday?” he whispered with a small hopeful smile.

  
  


”Freddie?” Leon asked very confused, his eyebrows knitted together. ”I don’t think so Merlin.”

  
  


Merlin let out a laugh and nudged Leon’s leg slightly, getting a laugh from him as well. Merlin shook his head and looked out of the window again.

  
  


”No, I meant _him_ ”, Merlin chuckled and pointed to the lake. ”Arthur.”

  
  


”Oh!” Leon glanced at the lake pondering. ”I truly don’t know.”

  
  


”Of course you don’t know”, Merlin groaned and pulled the yellow mini front of their house. ”But do you _think_ he’s coming back?”

  
  


The men got out of the car. Leon picked their bags out of the trunk and Merlin went to open the front door. Biting his nails while thinking the question Leon got in the house to see Merlin watering some plants.

  
  


”Maybe, but I don’t want to get my hopes up too much though”, he finally answered dropping the bags on the floor.

  
  


”Personally I think he will”, Merlin smiled wide, blobbing down on the couch and grabbing a random magazine to read. ”I just have a feeling he will.”

  
  


Leon smiled at that. He really liked that, even after all these years, Merlin still was so hopeful and sure to see their king again. Leon went to the kitchen and grabbed a teapot. Merlin looked up and Leon held the pot up asking a silent question for tea. Merlin just nodded and went back to reading the magazine while Leon prepared the tea. Sooner than later Leon came to Merlin with two mugs of tea and some biscuits he had found from the cupboard. He set the tray on the coffee table.

  
  


”I’m going to Iceland by the way”, Merlin said as he sat up to pick his mug.

  
  


”Iceland?” the other asked quirking his eyebrow and took a sip of the tea.

  
  


”Yeah”, Merlin sighed leaning against the couch.

  
  


”Why Iceland though?”

  
  


Merlin shrugged and brought the mug to his chest, feeling the warmth of it spreading through him. He grabbed one of the biscuits to munch on, some of the crumbs falling on his colourful jumper.

  
  


”I don’t know. It’s beautiful and peaceful there”, Merlin explained his mouth full of the biscuit. ”Need to clear my head and just relax.”

  
  


”I see”, Leon muttered nodding. ”How long are you gonna stay there?” he continued smiling.

  
  


”A week? A year? Haven’t really thought about it”, the sorcerer laughed.

  
  


Leon playfully rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his tea. He put the mug on the table before getting up. The man got a biscuit and headed towards their radio. Leon flicked it open, fiddling with the stations for a moment. Merlin watched him and kept eating the biscuits one by one.

  
  


”Ah, finally”, Leon exclaimed as he finally found a working station.

  
  


Both of the men smiled as they heard 'These Are The Days Of Our Lives' coming through the radio speakers. They shared a look and Leon came back to the couch. He was gonna get another biscuit, but found the plate empty. He turned to Merlin who looked totally busted quickly shoving the last biscuit into his mouth. Leon just shook his head and Merlin smiled sheepishly.

  
  


”Sorry”, he mumbled munching, getting even more crumbs on him.

  
  


”It’s okay”, Leon grinned trying to get a more comfortable position. ”So, when are you planning on leaving?” he asked as he put a pillow behind his head.

  
  


”Next week”, Merlin simply answered.

  
  


”Oh, I thought you were only planning at this point.”

  
  


”Well, partly yes”, Merlin shrugged playing with a loose string of his shirt. ”But I’ve been thinking and planning for a little while now.”

  
  


They sat there listening to the radio and chatting for few hours before Merlin got into the kitchen to make dinner for them. There really wasn’t a lot to work with since they had been in London for few days, but he found some pasta and tomato sauce. He made a mental note to go to the grocery store tomorrow. While Merlin hummed and danced around the kitchen, occasionally checking on the food, Leon went to unpack his bag from the trip.

  
  


”Turn your world into one sweet dream…” Merlin hummed to the song playing in the background and chopped some basil for the sauce.

  
  


He sat on the counter, his legs swinging to the rhythm of the song. He stirred the pasta and got one out to check if it was ready. The man decided it needed few more minutes. Leon ducked his head to peek in the kitchen.

  
  


”Ready yet?”

  
  


”Soon”, Merlin answered and threw the basil into the tomato sauce.

  
  


He hopped off the counter to get plates and glasses for them. As soon as the table was ready, Merlin drained the pasta and stirred it with the sauce. Few dashes of spices and few more fresh basil leaves and the food was complete. It wasn’t the fanciest dinner of the world, but it still was pretty delicious. The two ate in a comfortable silence before getting to their own things. Leon went for a little walk to the shore and Merlin unpacke his things before settling down to watch Star Trek: The Next Generation on the telly. As the credits started rolling Leon emerged inside the house.

  
  


”How was the walk?”

  
  


”Oh very nice. Spring is such a lovely time”, Leon smiled and shuffled to the living room.

  
  


”Did you see that new woman from few miles away?” Merlin smirked and made more room on the couch so that his friend could sit as well.

  
  


”What woman?”

  
  


”The one with a dog. Probably in her forties. Ginger. Not the dog.”

  
  


Leon laughed warmly and got the remote to shuffle through channels. There really wasn’t anything that interesting on so he just settled on some random channel.

  
  


”No, didn’t see her.”

  
  


”Shame. I think you two would get along well”, Merlin smiled, poking Leon’s side.

The other just snorted and ruffled Merlin’s already messy hair who was cackling like an idiot he was.

”You’re a menace.”

”That’s what best friends are for.”

”I suppose they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also guys watch this merlin as vines video i made pls 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFCFeNeOq2I


	5. 2020 was the best thing that ever happened to me

”Vanilla or mango?”

Leon turned to see Merlin who was holding a package of ice-cream in each hand. Merlin squinted his eyes inspecting the ice-creams before raising his gaze to Leon, holding them up.

”Or maybe a selection of ice lollies?” he added.

”Get the vanilla and ice lollies”, Leon shrugged before turning his attention back to the shopping list in his hands.

”Mmkay”, Merlin just hummed.

He put the mango ice-cream away, taking a box ice lollies in return. He walked back to Leon and their cart and threw them in. Leon noticed a mob of black curls from the corner of his eye as Merlin leaned over his shoulder to read the shopping list.

”Anything else on the list?” he asked right next to Leon’s ear.

”Need to grab some laundry detergent on the way to the registers, but that’s basically all”, the blond answered after going through the list one more time.

Merlin nodded and turned to look at their cart that was full to the brim. They made their way to the registers and began unloading the cart. With two it wasn’t too time consuming and soon Leon was ready to pay when Merlin suddenly sprinted away mumbling something about detergent. Soon enough Merlin came back with a sheepish smile, laundry detergent and a chocolate bar. Leon just shook his head fondly at the sight of the chocolate bar.

”So, how is Sophia doing?” Merlin asked when they finally got their groceries and themselves in their car.

Leon bit his lip looking out the window as Merlin started the car. The car’s familiar sound soothed Leon’s nervous mind a bit. Merlin’s precious Mini had been around since the 60s and with a little bit of fixing and magic the thing was still working like a wonder. At that moment Leon just wanted to lull himself to sleep while listening to the sound of the car.

”She’s visiting her sister”, Leon said blankly, his eyes fixed on a random car at the parking lot.

He really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Though he knew Merlin wanted some answers and even if Leon didn’t _want_ to talk, he did _need_ to. Merlin gave Leon a weak smile and a squeeze to his thigh before getting on the road.

”But…” Merlin started considering his next words. ”How is she taking… _this_?” he continued and waved his hand a bit in front of Leon’s face and body.

Leon just groaned and looked down at his hands. They weren’t wrinkly like they were only a week ago. His curls could never be tamed, but they were missing the gray colour that Leon had gotten used to again. He was able to do things with his body without it aching all over after a long time.

”Better than I expected to be honest”, he finally said with a frown.

”But?” Merlin questioned and handed his phone to Leon.

” _But_ ”, he sighed taking the phone and connecting it to the radio. ”You don’t really see your partner de-age 40 years overnight that often.”

Merlin gave a quick look at Leon who looked quite troubled. Merlin knew Leon hadn’t gotten too involved with love before. There had been flings, but none of them hadn’t lasted long enough for the man to get attached. To get attached for nearly 30 years.

”Yeah, make-up and skincare companies say their products do wonders, but I don’t think they have achieved that yet”, Merlin tried to lighten up the mood with a little joke.

It made them both chuckle a bit. Leon nudged his friend’s arm a bit, receiving another set of giggles. He fumbled with the phone, opening Spotify to play some of the random playlists Merlin had made. Shuffling one, Lake Zurich by Gorillaz started playing.

”I’m sure things will turn out well for the two of you”, Merlin said softly smiling. ”It’s a shock for sure, but she knew about the thing and accepted it.”

”Yeah”, the blond muttered. ”But sometimes I wonder if she ever believed, you know truly believed, until it actually happened”, he explained looking out the window again.

Merlin nodded, pursing his lips. He had to admit that it wasn’t really that believable to be an immortal. You didn’t really go out shouting about it. Sure, both of the men had joked about it to many people, but only a handful of people really knew about their secret. They drove in silence for a while, only the music wrapping them in a comfortable blanket. That was until My Humps started playing and soon enough both of them were singing along.

”She’s got me spending”, Leon sang as Merlin held an invisible mic in front of him.

”Ooh, spending all your money on me”, Merlin came in with great enthusiasm.

The sorcerer kept singing while his friend slumped down on the seat laughing like a maniac. Leon peeked out to see the familiar lake signaling they were nearly home. Merlin was once again offering ’the mic’ to him, but something caught Leon’s attention making him jump on his seat. Something on the road that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there. His eyes turned wide as plates as a screech came out of this mouth.

”Watch out!”

”Huh?”

Merlin turned his head to see a man standing in the middle of the road. With a quick move Merlin moved the car slightly to the side and tried his best to press the pedal to make the vehicle stop. When the car finally completely stopped, the two just stared at the man and tried to catch their breaths. The music was still playing in the background, but neither were really paying attention to it anymore. Their full attention was on the man.

”Leon.”

The name came out of Merlin ever so quietly that Leon didn’t almost catch it. But he heard it and the voice that came out of him was just as quiet.

”Merlin.”

Both of the men let out audible gulps, their gazes never leaving the man only few feet away from them. The man, visibly confused, looked around his surroundings. Wet and blond locks swirled around with the movements. His striking blue eyes stopped at the car and the confusion in his eyes mixed with fear and anger. His hand moved to what seemed to be a sword resting on his hip.

”Leon, please tell me there is a medieval fair in town.”

Leon finally let his gaze wander away from the man, turning to his friend. Merlin was shaking a bit and had a tight grip on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. Leon could only imagine that his own eyes matched with Merlin’s that were slowly, but surely getting wetter and wetter. He shifted his eyes back to the man who now had his sword taken out of it’s sheath. He seemed to be ready to attack the poor car. As the song playing was nearing the end Leon licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

”There isn’t one.”

The last word was drowned by a slam of a door. The next thing Leon knew was that Merlin was outside and stomping towards the man. A faint ’Merlin?” came out of the man’s mouth and then there was a not-so-faint slap as Merlin’s palm found the man’s cheek. The target of the slap was about to protest, but was pulled into a tight embrace instead. Slowly the man wrapped his arms around Merlin’s trembling form to pat his back. Merlin’s face buried in the wet and cold chain mail, the man’s confused eyes finally met with Leon’s. A broken, but happy sob came out of Leon when the man’s lips formed a silent ’Leon?’

”Fucking hell”, Leon muttered and got out of the car, leaving Matty Healy's muffled singing play in the car. _"The moment that you took my hand..."_

Leon’s legs felt heavy, but he managed to get to the two. With each step his smile grew wider and few tears managed to escape free. Merlin raised his head to look at Leon with flushed and tear stained cheeks. His eyes were full of every possible emotion in the world. Suddenly the armoured man spoke.

”What’s with all the crying?”

Merlin and Leon snapped their eyes to look at him. The words sounded so distant yet so familiar, neither of the two hearing or speaking Old English in centuries. There was genuine concern in those bright blue eyes, but the two couldn’t wipe their happy smiles away.

”Did that thing hurt you?” he continued and pointed his sword at the car.

The two only let out choked, but warm laughs and shook their heads, making the rather wet man furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Leon felt his Old English was rather rusty, but when he finally found the courage to open his mouth, the words came out as naturally as ever.

”Welcome back, sire.”

Merlin hadn’t said anything yet and he looked very hesitant to do so. He backed away with more tears running down his cheeks. Despite the tears, there was the hugest grin playing on his lips.

”Welcome to 2020, clotpole.”

It was a whisper, but it was evident that both of them had heard it. Leon burst into laughter at the nickname, but the other was just staring at Merlin with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

”To _what_?” the ’clotpole’ almost shouted.

”To 2020”, Leon chuckled draping his arm around the man’s shoulder. ”To 2020, Arthur.”

Merlin let out a mix of a cry and laugh. It was very similar to a one that had escaped past Merlin’s lips 96 years ago in New York. He couldn’t quite believe the sight in front of him. Sometimes he didn’t even dare to dream about this particular moment, but now it was reality. He hugged Arthur again.

”We’ve been waiting for over 1500 years”, he said his voice a bit soundier this time making Arthur look even more shocked. ”Took you long enough come back”, he finished and buried his face against Arthur’s chest once again.

Arthur turned to Leon who gave him a small smile and a nod of agreement. Arthur shifted his eyes to the black curls in front of him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Merlin. Leon let out a small huff and a knowing smile spread across his lips.

”Y-Yeah”, Arthur muttered against Merlin’s hair not quite sure what to do or say.

The three stood there for a moment until Arthur saw Merlin’s car again. His eyebrows knitted together, he backed away from the hug. His sword, that at some point had found it’s way to the ground, was quickly back in his hand.

”What is that creature?” he asked, suspiciously eyeing the car.

”That ’creature’ is a car”, Merlin laughed and wiped few tears away. ”It’s not dangerous and it takes us to places”, he smiled at Arthur who didn’t look very convinced.

Arthur squinted his eyes, but as the car didn’t look to be about to attack them, he looked at his two friends again. Leon gave a friendly pat on his shoulder before heading towards the car.

”How about we take a ride?” he asked pointing at the yellow thing and Merlin nodded excitedly.

”It’s gonna be a lot of fun!” Merlin chirped as he grabbed Arthur’s arm to drag him towards Leon and the car.

”Camelot surely has changed…” The king muttered as he let Merlin drag him.

Merlin and Leon’s eyes met at the name of the old kingdom. They weren’t quite sure how to bring the news about Camelot, or anything of the new world really, to Arthur. The sorcerer bit his lip nervously and turned to his king with a hesitant smile.

”Um… About that”, he started, searching for words. ”Camelot really isn’t a thing anymore”, he muttered very quietly.

It might have been quiet, even quieter than a whisper, but Arthur surely had heard the words that dropped off Merlin’s mouth. He grabbed Merlin’s shoulders making the other wince a bit. Leon tried to smile, but sadness was present in his eyes.

”Merlin, what do you mean by that?” Arthur asked, his voice dangerously low.

Merlin couldn’t look him in the eye, trying his best to avoid Arthur’s piercing gaze. Leon stepped closer, placing his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. Realizing he wouldn’t get an answer from Merlin, Arthur turned to his other friend. Desperate and confused eyes met with sad ones.

”The world isn’t quite the same anymore, is it?” Arthur whispered, getting a nod from Leon.

”No, it surely isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the king is back owo
> 
> ive been thinking of making some sort of playlist of songs that have been mentioned in this and that ive been listening to while writing


	6. 2020 keeps on going

After some time Merlin and Leon finally managed to convince Arthur to get in their car. The armoured king slowly made his way to the backseat, almost falling over. Merlin rarely let Leon drive his precious car, but this time the sorcerer followed Arthur to the backseat. Leon turned off the music that still was playing before he started the vehicle. The sound made Arthur jump a bit. He grabbed his sword once again, but Merlin placed his hand gently on the cold metal shoulder. Arthur gave a timid smile and leaned against the seat. He desperately tried to relax, but his posture was painfully stiff.

  
  


”It’s okay”, Merlin murmured as he let his hand drop between them. ”It’s not gonna hurt us.”

  
  


”No worries sire”, Leon piped in and glanced at the two through the rear-view mirror. ”You’re in our capable hands.”

  
  


”So I’m most likely going to die”, Arthur laughed and quite nervously looked around the small space.

  
  


Leon let out a little laugh as well before focusing on the road again. Just few minutes and they’d be home. Arthur turned to Merlin, but instead of previously smiling Merlin, he met sad eyes. Surely Merlin had cried only few minutes ago, but the tears he had shed weren’t because of sadness. But now Merlin looked beyond crushed. He turned to look away. The blond closed his eyes wincing after realizing what he had just said.

  
  


”Merlin…” he started quietly, mentally kicking himself.

  
  


He reached for Merlin’s hand. Merlin hesitantly let him hold his trembling hand. Arthur couldn’t believe himself. Less than half an hour with his friends and he somehow had managed to fuck everything up. Soothingly Arthur run his thumb against Merlin’s knuckles.

  
  


”I- I didn’t mean it like that”, he muttered and squeezed his friend’s hand. ”I didn’t think…”

  
  


”I-It’s okay”, the other managed to choke out after a sniffle.

  
  


Merlin forced himself to look at Arthur. There was an uneasy smile on his lips and it only hurt Arthur even more. He didn’t want to see Merlin smile like that. He wanted to see that carefree and joyful smile that he had gotten very fond of back in the old days. Arthur wanted Merlin to be happy and he cursed himself to hell for making Merlin feel this way.

  
  


”Everything alright there?”

  
  


The pair in the backseat turned their gazes to Leon who was every few seconds giving glances towards them. Merlin drew his hand away from Arthur’s hold to wipe few tears away. Unknowingly to each other, both of the men felt a sudden feeling of emptiness at the loss of the touch. Arthur tried his best to not reach for that hand again.

  
  


”Yeah… yeah, everything’s fine”, Merlin said smiling little.

  
  


Leon gave a suspicious squint to Arthur who was slightly fidgeting. Leon might have been under Arthur’s orders all those years ago and was very loyal to the king, but he had grown to be very protective of his sorcerer friend. He wouldn’t hesitate to cut anyone who hurt Merlin, not even Arthur. He parked the car in front of their cosy home and got out. He helped the two to climb out as well.

  
  


”Welcome to our home _”,_ Merlin said, sounding already a bit better and proudly pointed at the house.

  
  


With wonder Arthur eyed the quite small house. It surely was bigger than your regular peasant house in Camelot, but it still was more like a cottage than a proper big house. But it had been just enough for Merlin and Leon. Arthur stepped closer to inspect the stone walls that had some vegetation growing on it. He chuckled to himself before turning to his friends.

  
  


”You live here?” he asked and pointed at the wooden door, getting nods from the two.

  
  


”It’s not a castle, but it’s nice and warm”, Merlin said sheepishly and opened the door. ”Wanna come in and see?”

  
  


Arthur nodded and the three made their way inside. Immediately he let out a gasp. Inside of the house was nothing like he had seen. He noticed a big chair few feet away from him, but it looked very weird to him. It looked to be soft and had flowers printed on it. The more Arthur stared at it, the less he was sure that it even was a chair. Arthur wasn’t completely sure why, but all the emotions made their way to the surface and he felt his eyes fill up with tears. As he let out a sniffle Merlin stepped next to him.

  
  


”That bad, huh?” the raven hair laughed.

  
  


”It’s lovely”, Arthur whispered his eyes fixed on some plant next to a doorway to the kitchen.

  
  


”Well thank you. We made it ourselves”, Leon said patting Arthur’s shoulder.

  
  


”Really?” Arthur asked eyebrows furrowed, hastily turning to face Leon.

  
  


Leon smiled wide, his eyes crinkling with the action. He let out a soft hum and nodded before turning to look at the small house. He hadn’t really paid that much attention to it in years. Not that he or Merlin didn’t like the house. Because they did. They were fond of it, but over the years you get used to things and forget to pay attention to little details. Leon scanned the room, memories of building it coming into his mind.

  
  


”Yeah”, he smiled and turned to Arthur again who was still watching him. ”Took us a while, but as you can see we managed to succeed”, he added chuckling.

  
  


”That one crooked window reminds me of it almost not succeeding though”, Merlin giggled and pointed at one of the windows in the living room.

  
  


Arthur squinted his eyes, inspecting the window. It indeed was crooked. Quite noticeably as well, but since it still was that way, it most likely did it’s job just fine. Arthur actually liked it. For some reason it felt right to have a crooked window in a place where Merlin lived. The thought made Arthur smile a bit.

  
  


” _You_ said it was straight!” Leon huffed rolling his eyes.

  
  


”Hey, I was drunk”, Merlin said. ”You should had taken that into consideration.”

  
  


”Oh, it’s my fault now?” the other snapped back, but there was no real bad blood in the words.

  
  


Arthur observed the bickering pair. It made something warm spread through Arthur’s body. The two looked just like he remembered them to look like. All young and fresh. But the more he watched them, the more he saw. They joked carefreely, but there was some kind of wisdom, knowledge and maybe even sadness in their eyes and presence that Arthur didn’t quite understand. And there was clearly a strong bond and fondness between Merlin and Leon. Something domestic. For some reason that realization made Arthur feel a slight sting of jealousy. He tried to shake the feeling away because he really was happy to see the two get along so well. Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts when Merlin spoke to him.

  
  


”We really need to get rid of that armour.”

  
  


Arthur looked down at his armour. It was quite uncomfortable for such hot summer day they were having. He then looked at the clothes his friends were wearing. He hadn’t really paid attention the attire of the two before, but now that he looked at them, they were rather weird. Not bad, but weird. Only thing that somewhat seemed familiar was the white short-sleeved button-up Leon was wearing and not even that so much. The short pants both of them were wearing almost made Arthur blush a bit.

  
  


”Right”, he muttered and spread his arms, clearly waiting for Merlin to help him.

  
  


”Oh, right”, Merlin sighed dramatically, making Leon laugh warmly. ”How could I forget?” he continued faking annoyance and stepped closer to confused Arthur.

  
  


”What do you mean?” he asked as Merlin started undressing him.

  
  


”I will do this one more time, but you’re gonna have to start dressing yourself from now on”, Merlin said simply and pulled the chain mail off. ”The clothes these days are quite easy to put on so I’m sure even someone like you can do it”, he quipped and earned a slightly annoyed glare from the king.

  
  


Leon just snickered at the comment, getting his dose of the glare Arthur was supporting. Merlin was trying his best not to laugh, but few chuckles escaped through his lips. Leon shook his head fondly. He really had missed these moments. He walked past the two and took few steps towards his room.

  
  


”I’m gonna go check if I have something for you”, Leon smiled and disappeared to the next room.

  
  


”Anything, but whatever this what Merlin is wearing”, Arthur playfully remarked and Merlin gently punched his arm.

  
  


”Oi, what’s wrong with my shorts?”

  
  


Arthur didn’t really see himself wearing Merlin’s clothes, but there was nothing wrong with those shorts Merlin was sporting. They were rather short, almost not visible under the long t-shirt Merlin was wearing, showing quite nicely the pale legs. The colour of the shorts could only be described as blinding yellow. Arthur let his gaze linger on Merlin's legs just for few seconds, this time definitely blushing. Merlin didn't really notice this as he was on the duty of peeling off the soaked shirt and blobbed it to the floor.

  
  


”Hope these are kingly enough for you”, Leon said as he emerged from his room with a pile of fabric in his hands.

  
  


”Do you want to have a bath first?” Merlin asked as Arthur suspiciously eyed the clothes he was offered.

  
  


”Um, sure”, he answered and unfolded a red t-shirt.

  
  


He pursed his lips, but nodded in acceptance. The fit wasn’t what he was used to, but the softness of the material and the familiar colour were good enough for him. Arthur felt a tug on his arm as Merlin started dragging him to the bathroom. The modern world just kept amazing the blond man because he was speechless when he entered the bathroom. Everything looked so clean and sterile.

  
  


”We have advanced in this department”, Merlin said amused by the flappergasted man and opened the shower curtain, revealing a bathtub. ”In you go then.”

  
  


Arthur took off his underpants, oblivious to Merlin’s blushing cheeks. He settled down to sit in the bathtub and looked at Merlin expectantly. Avoiding Arthur’s gaze and the sight of his dick, Merlin reached over to turn a few knobs on the wall. A stream of water started coming down from the shower head.

  
  


”Ta-da!”

  
  


”Oh, wow”, Arthur mumbled, his eyes fixed on the shower. ”Convenient.”

  
  


”You can use this to wash yourself. Just pour a little bit, you don’t need too much of it”, Merlin explained and grabbed a blue bottle to shove into Arthur’s hands.

  
  


As soon as Arthur had the bottle Merlin closed the curtain to let Arthur bathe in some privacy. He sat down on the toilet, propping his legs against the wall while his back was against the sink. Merlin took out his phone to browse through Twitter. There wasn’t anything interesting going on so he just put the phone away.

  
  


”So, how is the world?” Arthur suddenly asked behind the curtain.

  
  


”It’s… going”, Merlin shrugged thinking about all the things going around the world.

  
  


”What’s that supposed to mean?” the other snorted.

  
  


”It’s kind of a mess to be honest.”

  
  


Perhaps Arthur sensed that Merlin didn’t really wanna talk about it so he only hummed at that and continued washing himself. Merlin found himself staring at the ceiling. At that moment, listening to the water go, it all really started to sink into Merlin. He really had Arthur Pendragon, _the once and future king_ , showering in his shower at that very moment. How were Merlin and Leon supposed to break in all the things in the world to him? Basically nothing was the same as things had been in Camelot. Why had Arthur even come back? It surely couldn’t be because of COVID-19, could it? Merlin didn’t even realize he was crying once again until salty tears met his lips. He licked them away, but they just kept coming out and soon enough Merlin was bawling like there was no tomorrow. He buried his face into his hands and didn’t notice that Arthur had stepped out of the shower.

  
  


”Merlin?”

  
  


Merlin gasped at the voice and a hand that came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very wet and naked Arthur looking down at him. It felt like those blue orbs bore into Merlin’s soul. They were full of worry, but they were also understanding. Arthur knew this couldn’t be very easy to his beloved friend.

  
  


”S-sorry… This all... It's just a lot to digest”, Merlin muttered and stood up to grab Arthur’s clothes, but before he could get to them there were fingers around his wrist.

  
  


”Please Merlin, don’t be sorry”, Arthur said softly trying to meet with Merlin’s eyes, but the man stubbornly stared at the clothes in the sink. ”It’s… It’s okay to cry.”

  
  


Merlin let out a choked chuckle as Arthur let his hand go. He finally turned to look at Arthur. His eyes were puffy and red, but there was a genuine smirk on his lips. Arthur had deeply missed that playful smirk that was just pure Merlin.

  
  


”So much for that ’No man is worth your tears.’ bullshit”, Merlin grinned and shoved Arthur’s side. ”Who knew you still were so full of yourself that it’s okay to cry when it’s about you, but not when about someone else.”

  
  


”Very mature to use my own words against me”, Arthur said rolling his eyes and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

  
  


Both of the men knew that there was no bad meaning in their words and that was something both had missed very deeply. Those easy and carefree conversations with light joking and harmless bickering. But also those silent and meaningful quiet moments they sometimes tended to have. Merlin just wanted to hug the man in front of him, but restrained himself since Arthur still was very much naked. Instead of hugging Merlin went to turn off the shower.

  
  


”Take that towel and dry yourself”, he said and pointed at a fluffy blue towel hanging on a hook.

  
  


Arthur did as told. He almost let out a moan at the softness of the towel. Even though he used to wear higher quality clothing than most of the people in Camelot, none of those clothes had been as soft as this towel and the shirt he had already touched. At that moment Arthur decided that maybe the modern world wasn’t so bad he had feared it to be. He spun around to see Merlin holding his clothes.

  
  


”How are these things so damn soft Merlin?” Arthur said as he put on a clean pair of underpants.

  
  


”Pros of the modern world I suppose”, Merlin laughed and motioned Arthur to raise his arms so that he could slide on the shirt.

  
  


In a matter of seconds they had managed to get Arthur into clothes. As a last touch Merlin snaked a belt through the belt loops of the cream coloured shorts.

  
  


”Aren’t these a bit… short?” Arthur questioned and tugged the leg holes that were sitting right above his knees.

  
  


”Nothing is too short these days”, Merlin laughed and admired his work of art. ”Hell, you saw even _Leon_ sport those shorts that had _flowers_ on them”, he pointed and opened the door.

  
  


Arthur followed Merlin out of the bathroom. They noticed Arthur’s armour wasn’t in the hallway anymore. They made their way to the living room where Leon was waiting with three cups of tea and some sandwiches. He was sitting on the couch and fumbling with his phone. Arthur sat next to him, intrigued by the device. Leon felt the staring and raised his gaze. Arthur had his eyebrows knitted together and he was pointing at the phone.

  
  


”What is that?”

  
  


”This my friend is a phone”, Leon said and held it up. ”You can talk with people with it”, he explained as he placed it on the table.

  
  


The answer didn’t really make any sense to Arthur. As a matter of fact, it just made him even more confused than he already was. He sighed and leaned against the couch. For the third time in the house he found himself amazed by a softness of a thing. This time a small whimper escaped out of his mouth. Merlin handed him a tea cup with an amused smile before going to whisper something into Leon’s ear. Arthur watched as Leon raised his eyebrows surprised and he heard a very silent ’Are you sure?’ coming out of his mouth at what Merlin just nodded his head. In unison they turned to Arthur.

  
  


”So, are you ready for your first lesson?” Leon asked and took a bite of his sandwich.

  
  


”I suppose I am. What’s it about?” Arthur answered and saw Merlin’s grin go wider and wider.

  
  


”How me and Leon met.”


	7. find me somebody to love in 2020

”You’re telling me… Merlin wore… a dress?”

  
  


”Is that really all you got from that?” Merlin sighed rolling his eyes. ”Can you believe this Leon? Me wearing a dress is apparently much more obscure than you being, I don’t know, _fucking immortal_ ”, he continued and turned to Leon who was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

  
  


”But did you?” Arthur asked again with an expression Merlin couldn’t really read.

  
  


”For fuck’s sake. Yes Arthur. Yes, I wore a damn dress. And it wasn’t the first or last time doing so”, Merlin huffed, starting to feel slightly frustrated.

  
  


At that Arthur burst into laughter. He almost dropped off the couch, shaking uncontrollably. Merlin stared at him unamused. A small giggle escaped out of Leon’s mouth and quickly Merlin snapped his eyes at him. He gave him a glare, but soon enough there was a small smile playing on Merlin’s lips as well. He shook his head as he turned back to Arthur who was slowly getting out of his laughing fit. Now, after few hours of that conversation, Leon was making them dinner in the kitchen when Merlin jumped to sit on the counter next to him.

  
  


”I was right you know.”

  
  


”Right about what?” Leon asked, briefly shifting his eyes to Merlin before continuing to chop some carrots.

  
  


”That he would laugh”, Merlin shrugged and snatched few of the carrot pieces to crunch on them.

  
  


”He also has been staring at you for the past few hours with a _very_ interested expression”, his friend pointed out.

  
  


Merlin raised his gaze to see Arthur staring at him from the living room. The man, clearly getting off guard, turned away and Merlin could swear there was a slight blush painting Arthur’s cheek. It was true that after Arthur had managed to calm, he had been staring at Merlin from time to time. Merlin just shook his head and turned his attention back to Leon.

  
  


”Anyways, what are we having for dinner?”

  
  


”Roasted carrots and chicken.”

  
  


Merlin just hummed as an answer and watched as Leon spread the carrots on a baking tray with some spices. He once again turned to look at Arthur, but noticed he was nowhere to be seen in the living room. With a frown he jumped off the counter.

  
  


”I’m gonna go check on Arthur”, He muttered before speeding off.

  
  


Merlin stepped into the living room and looked around. He noticed Arthur standing near the front door, inspecting some photos on the wall there. He smiled and quietly walked behind Arthur. Arthur didn’t notice Merlin approaching as he was deep in thought looking at the photos. With his brows knitted together he gently swiped one of the pictures, one of Merlin with a man Arthur didn’t know, with his finger.

  
  


”Those are photographs. Polaroids to be exact”, Merlin said over Arthur’s shoulder, startling the other. ”They’re kind of like paintings, but not really”, he explained when Arthur raised a curious eyebrow. ”I’m not gonna go to the details of developing photographs, but you use this, um thing… machine… called camera to take them. You only need to press a button and you have yourself a photograph.”

  
  


”Machine?” Arthur asked puzzled and took a framed picture of Merlin and Leon in Bali that was standing on a small table next to them.

  
  


”Yes”, Merlin confirmed, a smile forming on his lips when he looked at the photo in Arthur’s hands. ”How about I show you?”

  
  


”Um, I suppose”, Arthur said, sounding a bit unsure.

  
  


”Just give a second. I’ll go grab the camera.”

  
  


Merlin left Arthur alone in the hallway with the photos to go to his room. Merlin had quite a few different cameras from different eras. Pursing his lips, he looked at the cameras sitting neatly on his book shelf. He decided on a polaroid one since it would spit the picture right away. He grabbed it and made his way back to Arthur.

  
  


”Okay, so this-” he started, but stopped on his tracks when he saw Arthur.

  
  


The former king was standing at the front door, the door now open. And Arthur wasn’t alone there. There was a woman accompanying him. The two were staring at each other, both looking very confused. The woman smiled when he finally noticed Merlin.

  
  


”Sorry, I didn’t know you had a visitor Merlin”, she said and swiped some of her long and slightly graying hair behind her ear.

  
  


”It’s alright Sophia”, Merlin smiled back.

  
  


The woman, Sophia was about to open her mouth when they were startled by a noise. There was a sudden and loud clang coming out of the kitchen when the name slipped out of Merlin’s mouth. All three turned to stare at the doorway to kitchen. Soon enough rapid steps were heard and Leon came into the view. His wide open eyes were fixed on Sophia. Sophia gave him a weak smile.

  
  


”Sophia”, Leon breathed out and took few steps closer to the three, standing closest to Merlin.

  
  


”Leon”, the woman said softly.

  
  


The four stood there in silence for a moment. Leon and Sophia stared at each other and Merlin tried to look anywhere else but the two. Arthur was just looking completely lost. One, he had no idea who this woman was and what was going on. Two, he had no idea what the words meant that had come out of their mouths. The tension was getting quite thick and it was Sophia who finally broke the silence.

  
  


”Do you want to have a walk?” she asked Leon and pointed out.

  
  


”Um, yes. Of course. Yes. Just give me a second”, Leon answered, frantically nodding and disappeared to the kitchen for a second before running back. ”Check on the food, okay?” he whispered to Merlin.

  
  


Before Merlin could give any kind of answer, Leon and Sophia were gone, the door closed once again. Merlin blinked at the door and placed the camera on the table. He stared at the door for a moment until he felt Arthur shaking his shoulder, trying to get Merlin’s attention on him.

  
  


”Who was she?” Arthur asked.

  
  


”Um, that was Sophia”, Merlin replied and Arthur stared at him, signaling Merlin to elaborate more. ”She and Leon have been a thing for quite some time”, he added, making Arthur raise his eyebrows in confusion.

  
  


”But…” he started, not quite sure how to continue. ”She’s… old”, he muttered.

  
  


”You saying Leon being over 1500 isn’t old?" Merlin scoffed.

  
  


”Well, no… But… I don’t know”, Arthur stammered, making Merlin chuckle.

  
  


They made their way into the kitchen to see a random pot on the floor. It was evidently the source of the racket that had happened few minutes ago. Merlin picked it up and after checking if there were any cracks on it, he put it away back to the cupboard. He noticed that Leon had almost finished cooking, the carrots and chicken chilling on the baking tray just waiting to get into the oven. Merlin did just that and when he turned around to face Arthur, he found the man to be deep in thought.

  
  


”Still thinking about Leon and Sophia?” Merlin asked and started making his way out of the kitchen to the living room.

  
  


”No, it’s not that”, Arthur muttered, following him. ”You guys just sounded… Weird back there”, he continued and sat on the couch.

  
  


”Oh yeah… That”, Merlin laughed warmly. ”Our language has developed a bit during all those years.”

  
  


”Oh… Okay”, Arthur just said, not quite sure how else to respond.

  
  


Merlin went to a bookshelf next to their telly. He scanned through the photos standing there. It was very clear that Merlin and Leon liked to document their lives through cameras. The house was filled with different photos. There were even some paintings back from older days. Merlin picked a photo of Leon and Sophia in the 90s and accompanied Arthur on the couch.

  
  


”This is them 28 years ago”, Merlin said and handed the photo to Arthur. ”They were just beginning to get serious. We were on the beach and Leon slipped on a rock. I managed to snap this just at the right time”, he explained, smiling at the memory.

  
  


Arthur tilted his head a bit and and stared at the picture. There were two figures near water. One of them, Leon, was laying on the ground. He seemed to look quite same as he did now, maybe a bit older. Arthur’s eyes shifted to the woman, Sophia, standing next to him. She was laughing, her red hair covering her face a bit. Waves were hitting her ankles and Leon was almost completely submerged by them.

  
  


”For 28 years they looked like your normal aging couple”, Merlin spoke again, making Arthur raise his gaze. ”That was until a week ago Leon did that de-aging thing of his.”

  
  


”I see”, Arthur muttered and placed the photo on the coffee table.

  
  


”This week definitely has been something”, Merlin laughed and shook his head. ”We even got you back”, he added fondly and nudged Arthur’s side.

  
  


”How about you?” Arthur asked.

  
  


”What about me?”

  
  


”Do you have anyone? Or have had?”

  
  


Merlin blinked, feeling a bit taken aback by the question. He never thought that Arthur would care enough about his love life to ask about it. Merlin fidgeted slightly on his seat. Not that he hadn’t had his share of women and men. In 1500 years you’re prone to find some company from time to time and Merlin wasn’t ashamed of his conquests in love and lust, but he felt quite uneasy when it was Arthur who was asking about it.

  
  


”Um, well… There isn’t anyone at the moment”, he shrugged and tried to act cool, but he felt his palms get all clammy.

  
  


”Oh, why’s that?”

  
  


Merlin had been interrogated by various police officers and even criminals, but those were nothing on this. Merlin wasn’t completely sure why, but he felt his heart rate speed up a bit. He nervously swiped his hands against his shirt, but it was rather useless. His hands were getting more and more sweatier. Before speaking again, he cleared his throat, not really trusting his voice.

  
  


”I guess I just haven’t found the right one.”

  
  


Just like Merlin feared, it came out of him more like a squeak than anything else. He mentally kicked himself. While cursing himself, he missed the face of relief and hope that briefly washed over Arthur’s face. Merlin got up, desperate to do something with his nervous body.

  
  


”How about we go check on the food?” he asked and Arthur nodded at that.

  
  


”I’m sure you will find someone”, Arthur smiled when Merlin took the chicken and carrots out of the oven, making his friend raise eyebrow in suspicion. ”Really.”

  
  


”Maybe”, Merlin replied simply and checked the chicken before putting it back into the oven.

  
  


They sat on the kitchen table to chat some more. Soon enough Merlin was feeling all relaxed and comfortable again. This was Arthur after all. He didn’t have a reason to be nervous around him. They chatted for a while, waiting for the food to get ready. After eating they made their way back to the living room. Merlin flipped out his phone and stared at it for few seconds.

  
  


”Do you wanna hear some modern music?”

  
  


”Is that _thing_ gonna play music?” the blond questioned and pointed at Merlin’s phone.

  
  


”Yes”, the other laughed and browsed through the phone. ”This thing can do lots of things.”

  
  


”Alright. Let’s hear what is has to offer”, Arthur nodded.

  
  


The sound of Mad Sounds by Arctic Monkeys soon filled the room. Arthur’s eyes turned wide open and Merlin found it hard to contain his smile. They settled down on the couch. For hours Merlin tried his best to explain about the modern world and answer Arthur’s questions. Deep in their conversation, the two didn’t even realize Leon getting back to the house until there was a blinding flash right next to them. Arthur jumped up and Merlin stumbled onto the floor, both letting out very ungraceful screams. Leon couldn’t help himself and just snickered at the sight.

  
  


”You asshat!” Merlin hissed and sat up rubbing his head.

  
  


”Just wanted to capture the moment of you two looking so comfy there”, Leon smiled and slumped down on the couch.

  
  


He put the photo under one of the couch cushions to develop in peace. Arthur eyed the camera in his hands suspiciously and sat next to him. He curiously pointed at the camera and then the cushion that had the photo under it.

  
  


”We need to wait for few minutes to see the photo”, Merlin said, propping his arms on the couch.

  
  


He raised his eyes to look at Leon, about to ask how the walk went. But as if Leon knew his intentions, he shook his head lightly. He clearly had been crying, but there was also a small, but genuine smile on his lips. Merlin nodded at him. They could talk about it later if Leon wanted. Now they would just enjoy the evening together.

  
  


”There’s leftovers in the fridge if you want to eat”, Merlin said and Leon nodded at that.

  
  


”It was delicious!” Arthur exclaimed, making the two laugh warmly. ”Best chicken I’ve ever eaten. Seriously”, he smiled widely.

  
  


”Well, glad that you liked it”, Leon said and took out the photo. ”Aw, look at you two”, he cooed and handed the photo to Arthur before getting up.

  
  


Arthur snatched the photo, staring at it intensely. He couldn't quite believe how quickly the photo was made. It was a bit blurry, but you could definitely make out what was happening in it. Both Merlin and Arthur were in a middle of laugh. They looked very content and cosy, Arthur sitting and Merlin laying downwards, his legs hanging over the back of the couch. Arthur could only smile. He showed it to Merlin.

  
  


”Incredible”, he breathed out.

  
  


”It is, isn’t it?” Merlin chuckled and took a good look at the photo as well.

  
  


”It needs a finishing touch though”, Leon said slyly and took the photo, now a pen in his hand as well.

  
  


He scribbled few words under the photo, a wide smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Merlin gave him a suspicious glare while Arthur’s eyes were curiously fixed on the pen. He had found another fascinating modern world thing. Leon admired his work for few seconds before showing it to the two. Words ’somebody to love’ were written underneath the photo.

  
  


”Are you kidding me?” Merlin said, raising one of his eyebrows.

  
  


”It was playing in the background”, Leon shrugged, making Merlin roll his eyes.

  
  


”What does it mean?” Arthur asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to read the words.

  
  


Merlin and Leon’s eyes locked together. Leon licked his lips, trying his best not to grin, but failing miserably. Merlin didn’t need to say anything to the man. His eyes were saying all the necessary. His expression was somewhere along the lines ’Don’t you fucking dare’ and ’I swear I’m gonna fucking kill you’. Leon wiggled his eyebrows before opening his mouth and turning to Arthur.

  
  


”You’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think after this chapter we will have another time skip. arthur has now somewhat settled in so i think its time to have some adventures in the modern world :D


End file.
